Under this Prime Contract, Tracor-JITCO will begin writing subcontracts with designated contractors as specified by NCI. Additionally, the Prime will be expected to begin competitive RFP solicitation for the new compounds NCI intends to place on Bioassay test. During this initial period, in addition to active solicitation of RF~'s for new work, the Prime will also search the market place and attempt to develop and stimulate the interest of organization's currently outside the program to acquire the capability to participate in future competition for this work. The Prime will also develop a system for determining a standardized cost per chemical for all compounds presently under test in the Bioassay Program.